Daily Struggles
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: She was always there to help him with the daily struggles brought on by his Trouble.


**A/N: Vengeance here again with another Naudrey story. I'm personally unsure of how I feel about this story, but I'd love to hear any suggestions or feedback you might have. I really hope you do enjoy it though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haven.**

"Got any ideas?" asked Nathan from his crouched position behind the table. He held his gun out in front of him, attempting to fold his lanky frame enough to remain completely covered, not that he would know if he was being hit or not. Moore importantly he looked over to make sure Audrey had herself completely covered. She was a few feet from him, hiding behind her own table.

This had all gone so wrong so quickly. He wished for a moment that they were able to predict that this was going to happen. It wasn't like they hadn't witnessed this all before. As soon as someone realized they were Troubled they suddenly thought they ruled the world and could take on anyone. He could tell from the look on Audrey's face that she was thinking along the same lines as he was. He could see it on her face, she knew she should have anticipated this, and she was not happy with the fact that she hadn't. She was upset that they were now in a situation where they had diamonds shooting out of a woman's skin at them.

Nathan couldn't help but think of her as an expensive porcupine.

"Not really," Audrey called back, as she leaned around her table to peek around it. Nathan found himself mimicking her actions in an attempt to locate the woman. He had been a cop long enough to know that he needed to keep tabs on her. Know where she was at all times so she couldn't take her chance to sneak up on him. She could shoot him in the chest and he wouldn't even know.

"Monica, listen. You need to calm down, we don't want to fight you," he heard Audrey calling. He had managed to find Monica, she hadn't budged since they had flipped the tables, and now that Nathan had eyes on her, he wasn't taking them off. No matter how badly he wanted to turn and check on Audrey again, a habit he found himself executing more and more often, afraid she was going to disappear from under his nose at any moment.

"Of course you don't, you know you'll lose," Nathan cursed a little under his breath as he watched Monica start to move forward as she spoke. It seemed like the comment from Parker had been the confidence boost Monica needed to take action. "Parker," he said lightly attempting to get her attention and not tip Monica off to the fact that she had been noticed. Of course this didn't work because as he started to speak, Audrey was speaking over him in an attempt to calm her down. "We just want to talk Monica. I know what he did was horrible, but that doesn't mean you can act like this," he could hear her calling. He wondered if she was watching her, if she knew that she was headed right for her and she looked like she was out for blood. Normally Audrey knew exactly what she needed to say to someone to make everything better, however there were always going to be those people who were too far gone.

"Parker," he tried one more time in an attempt to get her attention. Monica was almost on top of her now and that was the end of it. Nathan didn't even think about his next move. As soon as Monica was close enough he launched himself out of his hiding place slamming his body into her side and knocking her sideways. "Nathan!" he could hear Audrey calling his name, and he shifted so he would be able to cuff Monica before he turned to look at his partner. "I got her," he told her with a smile, but soon the smile turned to a look of confusion as he noticed she wasn't looking at him. He looked down to see six or seven rather expensive looking diamonds sticking out of his shoulders and one in his stomach. "I'm fine." He told her like he always did. He always tried to down play his injuries. He was so sick of hospitals. "Hey!" Nathan's eyes widened a little when Audrey yelled and he noticed that she was now lounging at Monica.

She pushed Nathan away and took hold of Monica herself. As soon as Audrey managed to get her hands on Monica, the diamonds stopped sprouting and the girl was finally secure. "Stop, he deserves it. He deserves to die; he killed my sister because she wouldn't keep giving him what he wanted. I want him dead," Monica started screaming as Audrey held her firm. She knew now that there was no chance in attacking Audrey with her Trouble so she started to thrash back and forth in an attempt to get Audrey to let go. Of course Nathan knew that wasn't going to happen. Audrey knew she wasn't going to let her go now that she finally had her in her grasp; she would force her to listen to reason. "Listen, he's going away for the rest of his life. He's going to rot for what he did. That should be enough, otherwise you'll be just as bad as he is, is that what you want?" Nathan knew she had hit a sore spot when suddenly Monica stilled. He could see the tears on her face, and he felt for her, he did. He knew what it was like to be used, and unfortunately, he knew the other side. The side where you were the one using another human being. He wasn't sure which side was worse. He thought about Jordan, and the way he was using her to get in with the guard, but quickly shook those thoughts away. Now was not the time.

By the time he had snapped back to the real world Audrey was rubbing Monica's back and was leading her out towards the door. That woman really was amazing. He finally got his legs moving, taking only seconds to catch up to the two shorter women. He noticed Dwight was leaning against his truck, ready to do what was necessary to keep everything under wraps. Audrey didn't even hesitate as she walked over to the hulking building like man and spoke with him quickly as she removed the cuffs from Monica. Dwight didn't question anything; he merely nodded and opened the door of his truck for Monica and then climbed in himself and drove off.

"Ended better than I expected," Nathan said lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Audrey walk up to him. She didn't look like she had the same opinion of the ending as he did. "You're going to the hospital," it wasn't a question, it wasn't a request, it was a demand. It was the tone she often used with Duke when she wanted him to stop egging Nathan on; the tone Nathan knew left no room for debate. But he wasn't just anyone; he was Nathan Wournos, chief of the Haven Police Department, Audrey's partner, and best friend.

"I'm fine. I can take-"he was suddenly cut off by the feel of Audrey's hand on his cheek. She knew exactly what she was doing when she touched. She knew that it would stop him in his tracks and that he wouldn't be able to react. He froze every time.

"Please Nathan, just because you can't feel it doesn't mean you aren't injured. Besides I can't go handing you off to Jordan with a half assed patch job," it was said with a laugh, but Nathan could hear the tight bitterness hidden at the end of her statement. Despite that, he still found himself giving in. Not because of Jordan, but to make Audrey feel better about the whole thing. Nathan found himself lifting his hand to press into Audrey's lightly, enjoying the pressure he could feel on his cheek. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm driving," he told her insistently. A smile on his face in an attempt to reassure her that everything was fine.

Without so much as a passing thought for Jordan Nathan found himself entangling his fingers with Audrey's and pulling her towards the truck without a word. There was nothing for him to say.

Since his mother had died Nathan had always been taking care of himself and he wasn't really used to someone else attempting to do the job for him. He had never noticed it before, but Audrey always looked after him. She helped him with the everyday struggles his Trouble brought just like she helped others with theirs. She was there reminding him he was still human and still needed to take care of himself even if he couldn't feel when something was wrong.

She tested his coffee daily, she told him if he needed a heavier jacket when his body started to shiver, he even noticed the small glances she gave him after a particularly hard day, as if she was taking inventory of any possible injuries he might have.

When he made it back to the Bronco he held Audrey's door open like always and then climbed in after her, turning the key in the ignition, though he didn't drive off right away. Instead he held the wheel with one hand and turned his body to stare at her.

She stared right back, confusion clear in her features.

"Thank you," Nathan finally said and then turned around and shifted the truck and started down the road towards the hospital in companionable silence. Nothing more needed to be said.


End file.
